A Surprise For The Birthday Boy
by Mei Hyun 3154
Summary: No summary (lagi males bikin *maapkeun*) / Warn! BL, judul dan isi cerita mungkin tidak sesuai, typo(s) bertebaran (maybe, karena no edit), OOC (maybe) dsb / HAEHYUK! / DLDR!


A Surprise For The Birthday Boy

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

HaeHyuk

T (maybe)

BL

(dengan bahasa yang berantakan dan typo(s) yang bertebaran seperti biasa)

.

.

A/N : Dibuat dalam waktu sesingkat-singkatnya tanpa edit dan upload via app FFN (perdana), jadi mohon maaf klo ada banyak kesalahan dan ga rapi *deep bow*

Enjoy reading

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berambut cepak menatap langit yang tampak sangat cerah hari ini. Langit dengan warna biru yang begitu indah. Begitu bersih, tanpa awan sedikitpun. Membuat hatinya merasa tenang dan damai hingga ia tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama saat bayangan mengenai seseorang yang juga menyukai keindahan alam seperti ini terlintas dipikirannya. Seseorang yang memiliki selera yang sama dengannya. Seseorang yang selalu berbagi dengannya. Seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Seseorang yang begitu ia cintai dan kasihi. Seseorang yang menggenggam separuh hatinya.

"Hyukie"

Laki-laki tersebut menoleh. Mendapati seseorang yang berseragam sama dengannya tersenyum hangat, yang membuatnya mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum juga.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Tidak bersiap-siap? Sebentar lagi orang yang menjemput kita datang" ucap laki-laki dengan nametag 'Jung Yunho'.

"Jadi kita benar-benar akan pergi bersama?" Lee Hyukjae--laki-laki berambut cepak itu menampilkan wajah tak percaya.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan, hari ini aku akan menghabiskan waktuku di kantor. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu" Yunho memutar bola matanya.

"Maaf, mungkin tadi aku sedang tidak fokus saat kau memberitahuku tentang hal ini"

Yunho mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa" balasnya. "Hari ini sepertinya kau banyak melamun. Apa kau punya masalah? Atau kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. "Benarkah?" gumamnya, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho. "Molla... Mungkin aku sedikit jenuh" ucap Hyukjae tak yakin.

Yunho menepuk bahu Hyukjae. "Satu jam lagi kita akan keluar dari sini. Bersenang-senanglah, hm" Yunho kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh Hyukjae. "Ayo kita kembali ke barak. Kita harus segera bersiap-siap"

Hyukjae mengangguk, sebelum keduanya berjalan bersama dengan satu tangan Yunho yang merangkul bahu Hyukjae.

.

.

"Kalian disini?" Seorang laki-laki bermata sipit dengan topi hitam di kepalanya membelalak kaget saat mendapati dua orang yang begitu dirindukannya ada dihadapannya.

"Yesung hyung" Salah seorang diantaranya langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri laki-laki bermata sipit itu dan memeluknya cukup erat.

Ya. Itu adalah Hyukjae dan Yunho. Setelah mereka sampai di kantor agensi mereka, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk ke kafe yang ada di kantor tersebut terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka berpisah dan menjalani aktifitas masing-masing. Dan tak disangka keduanya bertemu dengan Yesung. Partner kerja sekaligus seseorang yang sudah dianggap seperti kakak sendiri oleh mereka.

Dan yang memeluk Yesung tentu saja Hyukjae, karena mereka telah bekerja dalam satu grup yang sama, yang membuat hubungan mereka lebih dekat bila dibandingkan dengan hubungan Yesung dan Yunho.

"Apa kabar hyung? Lama tak jumpa" sapa Yunho dengan senyum hangatnya.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyukjae dan mengembangkan senyumnya. "Aku baik. Bagaimana dengan kabar kalian? Kalian tampak gagah dengan model rambut seperti ini"

Yunho menggeleng. "Hanya aku. Hyukie tetap terlihat manis dengan model rambut apapun"

Hyukjae mencebikkan bibirnya sementara Yesung dan Yunho terkekeh bersamaan.

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang traktir" ucap Yesung yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Yunho dan pekikan senang oleh Hyukjae.

Ayolah... Siapapun pasti akan senang mendengar kata 'traktir' yang menandakan kau tidak perlu membayar apapun untuk hal yang kau inginkan. Alias gratis. Dan Hyukjae tidak munafik soal hal itu. Ia merasa sangat senang tentu saja karena tak perlu mengeluarkan uang sedikitpun.

Mereka bertiga kemudian mulai memesan apapun yang mereka inginkan dan menghabiskannya disertai dengan obrolan hangat, candaan dan godaan yang membuat hubungan mereka semakin akrab.

.

.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat gerak gerik Hyukjae. Laki-laki bertubuh kurus itu memainkan ponselnya, menghembuskan napas seperti seseorang yang tengah menenangkan diri, terlihat melamun beberapa saat, kemudian kembali bermain dengan ponselnya. Terus seperti itu, yang membuat Yesung merasa khawatir.

"Yunho-ah, ada apa dengan Hyukie? Dia terlihat gelisah. Apa dia punya masalah?" bisik Yesung.

Ya. Beberapa menit yang lalu memang hanya Yunho yang terlibat obrolan dengan Yesung. Ini karena Yunho akan kembali dari wajib militernya sebentar lagi sehingga Yunho menanyakan beberapa hal yang terkait dengan agensi dan beberapa urusan lainnya pada Yesung.

"Tidak tahu... Aku juga beberapa kali mendapatinya tengah melamun sejak pagi tadi. Saat perjalanan menuju kesini juga dia tidak banyak bicara. Hanya menyahut seperlunya saja. Selebihnya ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan bermain dengan ponselnya" jelas Yunho sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Tapi dia tidak sedang punya masalah 'kan?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku sudah bertanya padanya beberapa kali, tapi dia bilang dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah"

Yesung mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hyukjae. Mencoba untuk mencari tahu jawaban atas rasa khawatirnya dengan mengamati gerak gerik Hyukjae.

"Hm... Sepertinya aku tahu apa masalahnya" Yesung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya yang membuat Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tahu apa hyung?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Hubungi anak itu. Sekarang" perintah Yesung pada Yunho yang membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahinya.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki dengan model rambut cepak yang hampir sama dengan Hyukjae mengusap peluh yang membanjiri dahi dan lehernya dengan sehelai handuk kecil. Setelah dirasa peluhnya sudah meresap semua ke handuk, ia beralih mengambil sebotol minuman dingin dan meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Kau sudah selesai hyung"

Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki postur lebih tinggi dari laki-laki tadi menepuk bahu laki-laki tersebut dari belakang, yang membuatnya menoleh.

"Ne. Sudah. Tapi aku tidak ikut dengan kalian. Aku punya urusan lain"

Laki-laki berpostur tinggi mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mau kemana hyung? Apa kau tidak lelah setelah penampilan kita tadi? Apa kau juga mendapat ijin keluar hyung?"

"Tadi Yunho meneleponku dan memintaku datang ke kantor" jelasnya. Laki-laki berambut cepak itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak lelah jika ini menyangkut 'dia'. Dan masalah ijin, tentu saja mereka dengan mudah akan memberiku ijin keluar. Aku jarang mengambil jatah liburku, bukan?"

Laki-laki tinggi itu terkekeh. "Ya. Kau memang seseorang yang pantas sekaligus tidak pantas untuk dijadikan panutan hyung"

"Maksudmu?" Laki-laki berambut cepak itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau rela tidak mengambil jatah liburmu untuk tugas negara, tapi sebelum sebelumnya kau juga melanggar aturan yang ada. Ah... Aku bingung denganmu" sahut laki-laki tinggi itu jujur, yang membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah pukulan cukup kuat di bahunya yang membuatnya meringis.

"Mulutmu Chwang!" geramnya, namun ada nada bercanda disana, yang membuat laki-laki tinggi itu kembali terkekeh.

"Kau tahu? Aku sengaja melakukannya untuk hal darurat seperti ini. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku" Laki-laki tinggi itu mengangguk mengerti. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mau ikut denganku? Kau juga jarang mengambil jatah libur, bukan? Dan lagi tadi Yunho mengatakan sedang mengurus sesuatu di kantor. Mungkin kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Laki-laki tinggi itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak ikut. Aku akan mengambil jatah liburku di waktu yang tepat. Mm... Seperti dirimu misalnya?" ucapnya ambigu. "Mengenai Yunho hyung, tidak apa-apa. Dia bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Tidak perlu bantuanku. Aku juga sedang malas bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kali bertemu dia begitu menyebalkan dan terus menggodaku"

Laki-laki berambut cepak itu mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan Donghae hyung. Aku tidak punya. Aku masih single, sama seperti adik kesayanganmu yang menyebalkan itu"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena sama-sama single kenapa tidak mencoba bersama saja?"

Chwang--Changmin membulatkan matanya. "Lebih baik aku perjaka sampai mati daripada harus bersama dengannya" sahutnya ketus. "Menjadi sahabatnya saja sudah membuatku mengelus dada" gerutunya diakhir, yang membuat Donghae tertawa.

"Nah... Itu sama dengan hubunganku dan kekasihku, lalu kenapa kau tidak--"

"Ya! Cukup hyung! Atau kutendang pantatmu lebih kuat dari yang kemarin" ancam Changmin dengan wajah cemberut yang membuat Donghae kembali tertawa.

.

.

"Hyukie"

Seorang perempuan menyambut Hyukjae yang baru saja memasuki apartemen sederhananya dengan pelukan erat yang terasa nyaman. Wajahnya tampak ceria. Sangat terlihat jika ia sedang dalam keadaan sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Sora noona, long time no see" Hyukjae membalas pelukan saudara kandungnya itu tak kalah erat. "Mana eomma dan appa?" tanya Hyukjae setelah mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Eomma dan appa sedang mengunjungi rumah imo. Mungkin akan pulang besok karena tadi appa memberitahu jika kemungkinan besar mereka akan menginap" jelas Sora yang diangguki oleh Hyukjae. "Kau pasti sangat lelah. Ingin minum apa? Biar kubuatkan. Kau tunggu saja di kursi itu"

Hyukjae mengangguk, menuruti perkataan kakaknya itu. "Apakah di kulkas ada susu favoritku? Aku mau itu saja noona"

Ucapan Hyukjae membuat Sora urung melangkah. Ia berbalik mendekati Hyukjae dan mengusap kepala adiknya dengan gerakan khas orang yang sedang gemas dengan sesuatu. "Kau ini umur berapa sebenarnya? Bahkan kau sudah berpangkat sersan sekarang" Sora menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum beranjak untuk mengambilkan apa yang adiknya itu inginkan.

"Umurmu tidak akan menghalangi hal kesukaanmu" ucap Hyukjae yang membuat Sora kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, ya, terserahmu saja adikku yang manis"

"Aku tampan noona, bukan manis" protes Hyukjae.

"Kekasihmu yang tampan, kau yang manis"

Ucapan Sora membuat Hyukjae terdiam.

Sora yang mengetahui perubahan raut wajah adiknya segera mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Bagaimana penampilanmu yang terakhir? Maaf noona tak bisa pergi menonton, undangan dari keponakanku yang tampan dan lucu tak bisa kuabaikan begitu saja"

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. "Keponakan?"

Sora kembali mengusap gemas kepala Hyukjae. "Hah... Kau ini benar-benar... Kau tak ingat jika kita sudah memiliki keponakan? Ahn Taein... Sepulang wajib militer nanti kau harus mengunjunginya"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang noona bicarakan"

Sora yang semakin gemas dengan Hyukjae kini beralih mencubit kedua pipi Hyukjae yang sudah lumayan berisi dari yang sebelumnya.

"Baby Hyukie... Apa kau tak ingat kalau Heejin eonni sudah melahirkan? Kau tak lupa 'kan kalau Heejin eonni sudah hamil sebelum kau menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai warga negara yang baik?"

Hyukjae menepuk dahinya. "Astaga... Aku melupakan keponakanku. Bahkan Heechul hyung pernah bercerita tentang Taein padaku. Astaga..."

Sora kembali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Hyukjae.

"Jadi, bagaimana keponakanku noona? Dia sehat 'kan? Ah... Bahkan aku belum pernah mengunjunginya satu kalipun. Dia pasti sangat menggemaskan"

Sora mengangguk.

Dan percakapan antar saudara itupun dimulai. Mereka berdua saling bercerita satu sama lain, mulai dari membahas Taein dengan Sora yang memamerkan foto-fotonya bersama Taein, penampilan Hyukjae dan kehidupannya di camp militer, juga hal lain seperti pekerjaan Sora, keluarga dan teman-teman mereka.

.

.

Hyukjae menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang empuknya dengan posisi menelungkup. Matanya terpejam dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Hyukjae bersumpah jika ia sangat merindukan kamarnya ini. Ingin rasanya ia mengelilingi kamar ini dan menyentuh barang-barang miliknya yang kini sangat jarang bisa ia lihat dan gunakan. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Ia lelah. Terlalu lelah malah.

Obrolan hangatnya tadi cukup membuatnya rileks dan tenang. Namun saat ia kembali sendiri seperti ini, rasa gelisah itu kembali muncul.

Besok adalah harinya. Hari istimewanya. Hari yang tentu akan diingat oleh eomma, appa dan noonanya serta kerabat dekatnya dan penggemarnya. Hari yang setiap tahun ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hyukjae.

Tapi hari ini, ia seperti tidak menginginkan hari itu datang. Ia memukul ranjangnya saat otaknya dengan lancangnya mengingat wajah seseorang.

Hyukjae kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya. Matanya menatap ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Berusaha untuk mencari pengalihan agar otaknya tak lagi memikirkan hal yang sedang tidak ingin ia pikirkan.

Matanya kemudian terpaku pada sebuah ponsel yang terletak di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Tanpa berpikir panjang, tangan Hyukjae terulur, meraih ponsel itu. Dengan semangat ia membuka kunci layarnya dan menekan-nekan permukaan layar ponsel itu.

Instagram

Dia membuka aplikasi itu mengingat sudah cukup lama ia tidak mengutak-atik akun media sosialnya itu.

Oke! Beberapa waktu lalu ia memang menggunakannya untuk mengunggah fotonya bersama Ryeowook yang kini juga menjadi tentara seperti dirinya, tetapi ia hanya menggunakan akunnya untuk mengunggah foto saja. Ia tidak sempat mengecek apapun di akunnya itu karena ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama member Super Junior yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri ketimbang berselancar di dunia maya.

"Hanya komentar dari ELF saja" gumamnya.

Beberapa kali ia tersenyun saat dirinya menbaca satu persatu komentar-komentar yang ditinggalkan oleh penggemarnya di foto-foto yang ia unggah, yang disertai dengan beragam emotikon lucu tentu saja. Namun beberapa saat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. Ia merasa bosan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sora noona harus menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya. Aku tidak mungkin mengganggunya" monolognya.

Ia kemudian kembali menatap ponselnya yang masih aktif menampilkan akun instagramnya. Seketika raut wajah Hyukjae berubah cerah saat dirinya melihat ikon 'search' di deretan tombol-tombol menu aplikasi itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Hyukjae masih betah melihat-lihat beragam foto yang ditampilkan di menu itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat melihat foto yang menarik hatinya atau tertawa saat ia melihat foto atau memutar video pendek yang lucu.

Namun senyum di wajahnya hilang dalam sekejap saat ia menemukan satu foto yang menampilkan suatu pertunjukan di sebuah lapangan. Di dalam foto itu Hyukjae menemukan dua objek utama yang begitu Hyukjae kenal. Namun ia hanya memandang salah satu dari dua objek utama itu. Pandangannya mulai menyendu. Tetapi jari-jarinya malah semakin bersemangat mencari-cari foto lain dengan objek yang sama.

"Bogoshippo"

Hyukjae mengusap foto yang menampilkan objek yang ia lihat tadi. Kali ini hanya objek itu saja yang ada di foto itu, tidak ada hal lainnya. Hyukjae yakin jika foto itu diambil dari jarak yang cukup jauh dan sang pemilik foto menggunakan fitur zoom untuk mengambilnya. Namun entah kenapa objek di foto itu seperti menyadarinya dan menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu Hyukjae rindukan disana.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah ya?" Hyukjae memperhatikan wajah objek itu cukup lama sebelum mengusap bagian pipi objek itu seolah ia sedang membelai langsung pipi itu secara nyata pada wajah pemiliknya.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik? Kurasa kau kurusan" monolog Hyukjae lagi.

Hyukjae kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam ponselnya pada sisi yang berbeda kemudian menempelkannya di depan dada seolah merengkuh sang objek dalam foto yang masih tertampil di layar ponsel Hyukjae.

"Tak bisakah kau datang seperti tahun lalu di hari spesialku? Aku begitu merindukanmu" ucapnya lirih. "Aku tahu kau masih punya jadwal besok, tapi tak bisakah kau... Ah... Aku begitu egois" rutuk Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata Hyukjae dan turun membasahi kedua pipi putihnya saat ia berkedip.

"Maafkan aku Hae... Bertugaslah dengan baik dan makan dengan baik. Jaga kesehatanmu. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Hyukjae sebelum kedua matanya terpejam.

.

.

Ting tong!

Sora yang sedang menyelesaikan berkas-berkasnya mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar bel apartemen ditekan oleh seseorang di luar sana beberapa kali.

"Tunggu sebentar" ucapnya.

Sora hendak mengecek siapa yang menekan bel apartemen keluarganya selarut ini. Namun kamar Hyukjae yang terbuka membuatnya menunda kakinya yang hendak melangkah ke arah pintu depan apartemen dan malah melangkah mendekati kamar adiknya.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan" gumam Sora saat melihat tubuh adiknya sudah berbaring di atas kasur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Sora mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang adik dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh kurus Hyukjae. "Selamat malam sayang. Mimpi indah" Sora mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Hyukjae sebelum mematikan lampu kamar dan menutup pintu kamar itu dari luar.

Ting tong!

Sora berdecak kesal. "Orang gila mana yang bertamu selarut ini?" dumalnya sambil melangkah lebar-lebar untuk menghadapi seseorang di luar sana yang menekan bel apartemen keluarganya dengan jeda waktu yang lebih singkat dari yang sebelumnya. Seperti tidak sabar.

Cklek!

"Ya! Siapa kau? Apa kau sudah gila bertamu selarut ini?" sembur Sora kepada seseorang yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Noona mianhae kalau aku mengganggumu, aku--"

"Omo!" Sora terkejut saat orang tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ya Tuhan... Donghae-ah tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk" Sora menuntun Donghae untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen sebelum perempuan itu menutup pintu apartemen dan menguncinya. "Kenapa kau datang selarut ini? Tidak biasanya" Sora menuntun Donghae hingga ruang tengah. Perempuan itu kemudian mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Mianhae noona jika mengagetkanmu. Aku ingin menghubungimu tetapi daya ponselku habis, jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung datang kemari"

Sora mengangguk. "Gwenchana. Kau juga pasti tahu jam tidurku jadi kau berani datang selarut ini. Tapi apa kau tidak berpikir jika itu bisa mengganggu tetangga kami? Suara belnya benar-benar mengganggu!"

Donghae terkekeh dengan gesture meminta maaf, yang membuat Sora menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu repot noona, aku bisa mengambil atau membuatnya sendiri jika aku ingin. Bukankah sudah biasa?"

Sora mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu tujuanmu kesini. Dia sudah tidur dan terlihat lelah, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak mengusiknya. Kau juga terlihat sangat lelah. Istirahatlah. Kalian bisa bicara besok pagi"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Ahjussi dan ahjumma sudah tidur?"

Sora menggeleng. "Mereka sedang tidak berada di rumah. Mereka menginap di rumah bibi kami di Busan"

Donghae kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berpikiran yang iya iya Lee Donghae. Aku serius. Kalian butuh istirahat. Dan aku tidak mau mendengar suara apapun dari kamar adik kesayanganku"

Donghae menghela napas dan memandang Sora dengan tatapan jengah. Calon kakak iparnya ini memiliki kadar kecerewetan diatas level eommanya dan eomma Hyukjae.

"Noona tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi apapun di kamar Hyukie. Aku berani jamin. Dan lagi aku sudah berjanji pada Hyukie jika kami tidak akan pernah melakukannya jika ada orang lain disekitar kami. Jadi noona tenang saja, oke?" Donghae mengerling jahil pada Sora yang membuat perempuan itu mencebik kesal.

"Kau dan Hyukie sama saja. Sama-sama menyebalkan!" Sora meneguk habis segelas air yang baru saja dituangnya sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya. "Selamat malam" ucap Sora dengan nada yang cukup tidak bersahabat.

"Good night sister in law... Have a good dream" balas Donghae yang disertai dengan kekehannya.

.

.

Donghae berjalan pelan memasuki kamar temaram itu.

Ya. Temaram. Karena kamar itu hanya disinari oleh sinar bulan yang menembus kaca jendela yang tirainya dibiarkan tersibak. Tidak tertutup seperti kebanyakan kamar-kamar lainnya.

Donghae tersenyum saat dirinya melihat bulan dari jendela itu.

"Purnama ya... Pantas saja Sora noona membiarkan tirainya tersibak" gumam Donghae pelan.

Pandangan Donghae kemudian beralih pada sosok yang berbaring memunggunginya. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok itu sebelum mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Annyeong Hyukie" ucapnya pelan.

Ia kemudian beralih ke sisi seberang ranjang Hyukjae untuk menikmati wajah tidur orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Namun matanya membulat terkejut saat ia membelai pipi sedikit berisi kekasihnya itu. Ia sangat yakin jika Hyukjae menangis sesaat sebelum ia jatuh tertidur tadi karena pipi Hyukjae terasa basah dan dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Pandangan Donghae menyendu. Dengan gerakan pelan dan terkesan berhati-hati, Donghae menyeka air mata yang belum mengering di kedua pipi Hyukjae. Ia juga memperbaiki posisi tidur Hyukjae agar Hyukjae bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Saat memperbaiki posisi tidur Hyukjae, Donghae melihat kedua tangan Hyukjae yang masih menggenggam ponselnya, yang membuat laki-laki kelahiran bulan Oktober itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kebiasaan buruk. Bagaimana kalau keesokan harinya kau menemukan ponsel kesayanganmu ini hancur, eum? Kau ini ceroboh sekali"

Dengan hati-hati Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangan Hyukjae pada ponselnya. Namun saat ia ingin meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja nakas, ia tak sengaja melihat apa yang tertampil di layar ponsel Hyukjae yang masih aktif.

"Eoh?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Ya... Itu adalah foto dirinya yang diambil siang tadi saat ia, Changmin dan teman-temannya yang lain tampil di sebuah acara yang diadakan di sebuah lapangan. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan hal ini.

"Apa kau menangisiku? Kenapa, eum?" Donghae mengusap pelan kepala Hyukjae setelah sebelumnya meletakkan ponsel Hyukjae di atas meja nakas. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"

Dengan perlahan, Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hyukjae. Ia juga mengangkat kepala Hyukjae dengan hati-hati agar laki-laki manis itu tidak terbangun saat ia berusaha menyelipkan lengannya di bawah kepala Hyukjae--kebiasaannya saat tidur berdua dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu dear.. Sangat merindukanmu" Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae cukup lama sebelum membawa tubuh yang lebih kurus darinya itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya tanpa menyadari kening laki-laki yang tengah dipeluknya itu mengerut.

"Hae... Hiks... Hae..."

Donghae terkejut mendengar igauan itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengusap pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Hyukie.. Bangun sayang.. Kau hanya bermimpi buruk"

Donghae berusaha untuk membangunkan Hyukjae dengan selembut mungkin. Namun bukannya bangun, Hyukjae kini justru menangis dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam erat sambil memanggil Donghae dengan nama kecilnya berulangkali.

"Hyukie sayang.. Bangunlah.. Aku disini.. Buka matamu"

Kini Donghae menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Hyukjae agar laki-laki manis itu cepat sadar dan membuka matanya.

"Hyukie"

"HAE"

Hyukjae seketika terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dengan posisi tubuh setengah duduk, Hyukjae berusaha untuk menetralkan napasnya yang menderu sambil mengusap wajahnya yang kini berkeringat.

Donghae yang melihat hal itu juga ikut terduduk. Ia kemudian mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja nakas Hyukjae. Ia tahu itu karena setiap sebelum memasuki kamarnya untuk tidur kekasihnya ini selalu menyiapkan segelas air di meja nakasnya.

"Hyukie, gwenchana? Minumlah dulu"

Hyukjae yang masih setengah sadar menuruti apa kata Donghae. Dengan dibantu oleh Donghae, Hyukjae meminum air di gelas tersebut dengan perlahan hingga tandas tak bersisa.

"Sudah lebih baik? Apa kau sudah merasa tenang sekarang?"

Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tadi aku memimpikan Donghae. Dia... D-Donghae?" Hyukjae terkejut saat dirinya sadar siapa laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini. "K-kau? Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Hyukjae dengan wajah tak percaya.

Raut khawatir di wajah Donghae menguap, berganti menjadi raut penuh cinta dengan senyum hangat yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aku tahu kau membutuhkanku sayang. Jadi aku ada disini" ucapnya dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajahnya. "Kau tak merindukanku, eoh? Kemarilah"

Donghae merentangkan kedua tangannya yang membuat Hyukjae saat itu juga melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah Donghae dan memeluknya erat.

"Bodoh... Kau sangat bodoh... Kenapa kau datang? Padahal aku sudah ikhlas jika tahun ini kau tidak menemuiku. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kau pasti sangat lelah 'kan? Kenapa kau--Eumh..."

Donghae yang tidak suka mendengar racauan itu segera menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan sebelah tangannya dan membungkam bibir merah alami itu dengan bibir tipisnya. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Menyampaikan rasa cinta dan kasih sayangnya pada kekasih yang sangat dicintainya melalui ciuman memabukkan itu.

"Haehh..." desah Hyukjae sebelum Donghae memperdalam ciuman mereka yang kali ini disertai dengan permainan lidah yang begitu intim dan panas.

"Hhh... Hhh... Cukuph Haehh... Sesakh... Hhh..."

Donghae menarik bibirnya dar permukaan bibir Hyukjae saat merasakan laki-laki manis itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Ia mengecup singkat belahan bibir Hyukjae sebelum ibu jari tangan kanannya membersihkan bibir Hyukjae dari lelehan saliva yang entah milik siapa dengan kekehan geli.

"Kau bahkan masih bisa tertawa setelah membuatku nyaris kehabisan oksigen" protes Hyukjae setelah berhasil menormalkan deru napasnya.

"Kau menggemaskan Hyukie. Ekspresimu sangat lucu" Donghae kembali mencuri satu ciuman dibibir Hyukjae yang membuat Hyukjae mengerang kesal.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka sejak Hyukjae terbangun dengan teriakannya tadi. Pemilik sepasang mata itu tersenyum bahagia dibalik pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit saat melihat interaksi sepasang kekasih itu.

Bertanya mengapa ia bisa melihatnya?

Itu karena Donghae yang panik segera menyalakan kedua lampu tidur yang terletak di sisi kanan dan kiri tempat tidur Hyukjae sebelum mengambil segelas air di meja nakas saat Hyukjae terbangun tadi.

"Selamat malam pangeran-pangeran tampan. Berbahagia dan bersenang-senanglah" ucapnya sebelum menutup rapat pintu kamar tersebut dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

Kini posisi pasangan bermarga dan bergender sama itu telah berubah. Mereka berdua berbaring di atas ranjang Hyukjae dengan posisi Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dari belakang, memandangi bulan yang terlihat dari jendela Hyukjae yang tirainya masih terbuka sempurna.

"Bulannya cantik ya Hae" ucap Hyukjae, berusaha untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Hm... Sepertimu" sahut Donghae seadanya sambil menyusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Hyukjae.

"Hae... Jangan macam-macam. Tubuh kita sama-sama lelah. Terlebih kau. Ada Sora noona juga disini" peringat Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merasa jika Donghae mengangguk. Masih dengan posisi yang sama. Namun kali ini laki-laki dominan itu mengecup leher Hyukjae beberapa kali, yang membuat Hyukjae bergerak resah.

"Hae..." peringat Hyukjae lagi.

"Just kiss dear. No more" sahut Donghae.

"Tapi kau bisa 'bangun' nanti. Hentikan!"

Donghae terkekeh. "Jika aku 'bangun', kau bisa menidurkannya lagi, bukan?" goda Donghae yang membuat Hyukjae malu sekaligus kesal. "Kau bisa menahan suara indahmu sayang jika tidak ingin mengganggu Sora noona"

"Dasar mesum!"

Plak!

"Aww~ Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Itu sakit" Donghae meringis dengan tangan kanan yang mengusap bagian kepalanya yang mendapat 'hadiah' dari Hyukjae.

"Salahmu sendiri" sahut Hyukjae cuek, namun ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kiri Donghae yang ia tindih dan melingkar di perutnya, yang membuat Donghae tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu" Donghae beralih mengecup kepala Hyukjae dan menggenggam tangan kanan Hyukjae yang menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Nado" sahut Hyukjae.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dan menikmati momen mesra mereka hingga suara Hyukjae kembali memecah keheningan.

"Hae, kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Ini bukan waktu libur 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau dimarahi dan diberi hukuman setelah ini?" Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya yang langsung disambut kecupan di pelipisnya oleh Donghae.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku bisa berada disini karena kau membutuhkanku" Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Hyukjae. "Masalah ijin kau tenang saja. Jangan khawatirkan itu. Apa kau tidak senang aku menginap disini, hm?"

"Bukan begitu" Hyukjae mengelus tangan Donghae. "Aku sangat senang kau ada disini. Itu artinya aku bisa melewatkan hari istimewaku seperti biasanya 'kan"

"Tentu saja". Donghae tersenyum. "Saengil chukha chagiya. Semua doa terbaik untukmu" Donghae mengecup lama puncak kepala Hyukjae yang membuat laki-laki berparas manis itu memejamkan mata. Menikmatinya.

"Terima kasih Hae.. Terima kasih banyak atas semuanya" ucap Hyukjae tulus.

"Hm... Terima kasih kembali" angguk Donghae. "Jadi, kau mau hadiah apa dariku?"

Hyukjae menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum menggeleng. "Aku tidak perlu apapun. Kau ada disini saja sudah cukup" Hyukjae menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan Donghae. "Hah... Bulan Juli masih lama" desahnya.

Donghae terkekeh. "Bersabarlah sayang"

Mereka kembali terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya, yang membuat kening Donghae mengerut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Eum... Hadiahnya..."

"Ya?"

Hyukjae membuang pandangannya dari Donghae. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu sebelum berkata dengan suara yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. "Hadiahnya sederhana saja"

"Apa?" tanya Donghae tak sabar.

Donghae dan Hyukjae kemudian saling bertatapan satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Menikmati keindahan wajah masing-masing dan menyelami manik satu sama lain. Walaupun kamar itu kini kembali temaram, namun keduanya masih bisa menikmati satu sama lain dengan jelas.

"Apa? Ayo katakan padaku. Aku pasti akan mengabulkannya" Donghae mengusap pipi Hyukjae dengan tangan kanannya, yang membuat Hyukjae kembali memejamkan mata. Menikmatinya.

"Hyukie... Hei..."

Merasakan tepukan lembut di pipinya membuat Hyukjae kembali membuka kedua matanya dan terkikik pelan melihat raut wajah Donghae. "Aku tidak tidur Hae" sahutnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin katakan tadi, eum?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan raut menuntut yang begitu kentara, yang membuat Hyukjae tak tahan untuk tak menangkup wajah tampan itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengelus kedua pipinya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak sabaran sekali" Hyukjae mencium ujung hidung Donghae dan menempelkan dahi keduanya. "Just kiss me and hug me until the sun rise. Can you?"

"Of course dear" Donghae mencium dahi Hyukjae cukup lama. "Apapun untukmu, nae sarang"

Dan satu ciuman panjang di bibir menutup percakapan mereka sebelum keduanya berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

Yesung _mengamati gerak gerik Hyukjae dengan seksama._

Hyukjae _beberapa kali terlihat menekan tombol yang ada di ponselnya. Namun hanya satu tombol saja yang ia tekan. Tombol untuk mengaktifkan layar ponselnya yang berhiaskan foto dirinya dan Donghae. Setelah ia menatap layar ponselnya, ia akan terlihat gelisah. Tatapannya menyiratkan rasa frustasi sekaligus rindu yang membuncah untuk Donghae, kekasihnya._ _"Hm... Sepertinya aku tahu apa masalahnya" Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, yang membuat Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya._

 _"Tahu apa hyung?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti._

 _"Hubungi anak itu. Sekarang" perintah Yesung pada Yunho yang membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahinya._

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"Donghae. Anak ini membutuhkan sahabatmu itu"_

Yunho _melebarkan matanya. "Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu?" tanya Yunho penasaran._

 _"Dia selalu melihat layar ponselnya. Kau tahu wallpaper yang ia gunakan 'kan?"_

Yunho _mengangguk. "Baiklah. Akan kuhubungi Donghae sekarang"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Yeoboseyo? Yun? Ini kau?"_

 _Seorang_ _laki-laki dengan nametag 'Lee Donghae' mengangkat panggilan telepon di ponselnya._

 _"Tentu saja babo! Memang kau berharap ini siapa?"_

 _"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut" ucap Donghae jujur. Kau libur?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, aku pasti tidak meneleponmu"_

 _"Kau ini" ringis Donghae._

 _Cukup_ _lama mereka terdiam sebelum Donghae menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya._

 _"Ada apa meneleponku?"_

 _"Dia membutuhkanmu. Apa kau tidak libur? Atau mengajukan cuti mungkin?"_

 _Donghae_ _mengembangkan senyumnya. "Tak perlu kau suruhpun aku memang akan mengambil libur setelah acara disini selesai sampai besok. Dia akan berulangtahun besok. Aku tak ingin melihatnya bersedih karena aku tak ada di hari istimewanya"_

 _"Wauw~ Kekasih yang sungguh pengertian dan romantis"_

 _Donghae_ _memasang wajah malasnya. "Diam Yun. Jangan berkomentar apapun"_

 _Yunho_ _tergelak di seberang sana. "Ah... Apa Changmin ada bersamamu?"_

 _Donghae_ _menoleh ke sekelilingnya kemudian menggendikkan kedua bahunya. "Kurasa dia sedang berkemas. Dia tidak sedang bersamaku. Wae? Apa kau merindukannya?"_

 _"Tolong bilang padanya jangan makan terlalu banyak. Kata agensi kami akan langsung mengeluarkan album setelah dia menyelesaikan wajib militernya"_

 _Donghae_ _mendengus sebal. "Kau pikir hanya kalian saja yang akan mengeluarkan album? Kami juga akan langsung mengeluarkan album setelah menyelesaikan tugas negara kami" balas Donghae tak mau kalah. "_

 _"Arra..." sahut Yunho, terdengar malas._

 _"Apa kau ingin aku mengajak Changmin nanti?"_

 _"Ya... Kalau dia mau. Aku sedang di kantor sekarang bersama Hyukie dan Yesung hyung"_

 _Donghae_ _menampilkan raut terkejut. "Benarkah? Boleh aku bicara dengan Hyukie?"_

 _"Tidak" tolak Yunho._

 _"Wae?" sahut Donghae tak terima._

 _"Lebih baik kau memberikan kejutan saja padanya nanti. Datang ke rumahnya lalu menyelinap ke kamarnya. Eotte?" saran Yunho yang membuat Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya._

 _"Yang itu sudah kupikirkan sejak jauh-jauh hari Jung. Saranmu tak berguna"_

Yunho _terkekeh di seberang sana._

 _"Baiklah. Sampai berjumpa di kantor nanti sersan Lee. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"_

 _"Tentu. Sampai nanti"_

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Mian baru nongol lagi setelah sebulan lebih menghilang *bow*

Oke, ini udah lewat 3 hari dari ultah Hyukjae, tapi daripada mubazir mending diposting aja kan ya wkwkwk

Untuk yang ngikutin 2 ff terakhir Mei yang masih on going, mohon bersabar ya. Ada sedikit perubahan di chap yang sudah jadi dan masih dalam proses perombakan.

PS : PKLSkripsi itu sibuk banget, jadi harap maklum klo ga bisa update tepat waktu kek author lainnya. Dan lagi jangan panggil saya author. Masih belum pantes :')

And... Happy birthday for Bugsy dad too

Doa terbaik untuk mereka berdua

See ya~

.

\- Mei Hyun-

.


End file.
